


Mating Season

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks, Dragon Slayers, M/M, Mates, but acts like he doesnt, gray likes it, mating season au, natsu is possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft





	Mating Season

“Nnnh,” Natsu sighs against his boyfriend’s skin, tongue trailing behind the warm breath he brushed across the pinking surface.

“Again?” Gray scoffs. Natsu has been all over him since the second they got in the door, insistently pushing him further and further into the apartment until he could easily maneuver him onto the bed.

He wasn’t surprised when his clothes came off soon after that. What he doesn’t understand is why after all has been said and done, Natsu won’t let him leave the bed.

Well, he does understand. After Natsu spent the better part of an hour licking him, nipping at his skin, rubbing any part of his body against exposed flesh that he could find, he finally paused long enough to explain.

 _Marking_. All kinds of marking. Physical marking: scratches, bites, hickeys. Scent marking: infusing the scent of pine needles on snow with fire and smoke. And something he briefly described as magic marking: letting their magic energies bond, intertwine. Making it so Natsu’s Flames can’t hurt him anymore and he can tolerate the cold of Gray’s ice; leaving a distinct energy within him so other dragon slayers will know he’s mated, will know not to touch.

It all boils down to one thing. Making it known that Gray is, “ _Mine_ ,” the dragon slayer growls over his chest, hands clutching Gray’s hips as he ruts against him for the umpteenth time.

He’s ready to go again. Has been since a couple minutes after the first time they went at it. But he’s being patient, letting Gray recover because while they’d always been particularly rough with each other in bed, the ice mage had never experienced anything quite like Natsu during Spring. No other partner he could think of was a damn _thing_ like Natsu during mating season.

Natsu nuzzles his nose along Gray’s abs, exhaling sharply and spreading the warm breath over his torso. He scrapes his teeth along the similar X-shaped scar, sighing when Gray arches into the touch.

“Is it gonna be like this every year?”

Natsu rubs his cheek against his rib, “Mmm…” is that really his answer, because – “iiiine.”

“ _Mine?_ ” Gray deadpans, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking backward so Natsu is looking at him. “Are you fucking serious, Flame Brain? What is that, your favourite word?” He ends with a huff. The horny bastard’s barely spoken since they got home, and when he does it’s that _damn word_.

A purr rumbles Natsu’s frame and Gray tuts. He can pretend the attention and the bonding annoy him all he wants. Natsu can smell the freaking happiness in his hormones.

“Well?” Gray prompts.

“Hmm… Nah.” Natsu finally answers, crawling back up to plant a lingering kiss on his lips. “S'my second.”

Gray blinks up at him, breathing shallow when he sees how his pupils have blown wide, leaving only a sliver of emerald around them. “What’s your first then?” He arches a dark brow.

Natsu smiles, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Gray.”

His heart stutters, and he can feel a blush that he desperately wants to blame on Natsu’s body heat creeping across his face. He does what any reasonable man would do. He punches his boyfriend square in the chest. “You goddamn sap,” he snorts.

Natsu lets out a booming laugh and pins his wrists to the bed before situating himself as close as he can possibly get.

He brushes his lips along the ice devil’s neck, admiring the way the hairs along the back of it stand on end. “Gray,” he breathes, “mine.” Gray can feel Natsu’s lips turn up at the corners. “I like the sound of that.”

Gray likes the sound of it, too.


End file.
